blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Shadows: a fanfiction
This is my fanfiction page! Hopefully I'm doing this right, but if I'm not, please tell me what I'm doing wrong! Note: please don't code this page. regular non-coded pages are easiest for me to edit an use. Blurb:THE GREAT WOLF WILL RISE, WITH ONLY THE SUN, THE LEAVES, AND THE GRAINS OF SAND TO STOP IT. Life in the Clans is all normal for Cedartalon and Mintpaw before their worlds turn upside down. Cedartalon lives with the guilt of losing her friends, while Mintpaw is entangled in a prophecy that shall determine the future of the Clans. Through such turmoil, will they - and the Clans - survive? Allegiances SunClan Leader - Stonestar:' '''lean gray tom, green eyes Deputy - Dawnbrook: tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes Medicine Cat - Lightningfur: yellow tabby tom, pale green eyes Warriors(oldest to youngest) - Daisyfur: white she-cat, yellow eyes - Elmclaw: brown tabby tom with gray flecks, blue eyes - Toadtail: solid pale gray tom, very pale blue eyes - Blackstream: black tom with dazzling green eyes - Mudfoot: brown tabby tom with dark brown paws, one blue eye and one amber eye - Hazelcreek: plump golden tabby she-cat, pale green eyes - Sharpeye: calico she-cat with great eyesight, deep blue eyes - Seastripe: pale gray with dark gray stripes, gray-blue eyes - Amberpelt: golden brown tabby tom, yellow eyes - Cedartalon: dark ginger she-cat, amber eyes Queens - Waterclaw: blue-gray she-cat, green eyes. Mother of Heatherkit(pale gray she-kit, brown eyes), Minnowkit(pale gray tom, blue eyes), and Cinderkit(dark gray tabby tom, blue eyes). - Fishflight: ginger she-cat, green eyes. expecting Amberpelt's kits '''StoneClan' Leader - Wolfstar: Muscular gray tabby tom, amber eyes - Apprentice, Featherpaw Deputy - Swifttail: Blue-gray she-cat, green eyes Medicine Cat - Sparrowsong: dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes - Apprentice, Mintpaw Warriors - Brambleshade: dark brown tabby and white tom, icey blue eyes - Motheye: light brown tabby she-cat, bright amber eyes - Redwing: dark ginger tabby tom, pale green eyes - Emberwhisker: pale ginger tabby she-cat, green eyes - Birchwind: light brown tabby tom, blue eyes - Poppystem: black tuxedo she-cat, pale green eyes - Ashspots: pale gray tom with dark gray flecks, pale green eyes - Apprentice, Specklepaw Apprentices - Featherpaw: light brown tabby she-cat, blue eyes - Mintpaw: white she-cat, pale green eyes - Specklepaw: white tom with black splotches, pale green eyes Queens - Mousepelt: dusky brown she-cat, amber eyes. expecting Ashspots' kits DawnClan Leader - Morningstar: elderly white tom with one deaf ear, blue eyes Deputy - Thistlesong: golden brown tabby tom, pale yellow eyes Medicine Cat - Smokestripe: dark gray tabby tom, yellow eyes - Apprentice, Blizzardpaw Warriors - Stormscar: solid gray she-cat, blue eyes - Apprentice, Honeypaw - Flintfur: pale gray tom with black specks, blue eyes - Cloudclaw: broad white tom, blue eyes - Tawnyspeck: Dark tortoiseshell she-cat - Apprentice, Lionpaw - Sandytail: sandy colored she-cat, deep green eyes Apprentices - Blizzardpaw: white tom, green eyes - Honeypaw: slender pale brown tabby she-cat, green eyes - Lionpaw: fluffy golden brown tabby tom, blue eyes Queens - Berryvine: cream colored she-cat, expecting Flintfur's kits Elders - Sootstorm: dark gray tom - Specklepelt: tortoiseshell and white she-cat FernClan Leader - Pinestar: dark brown she-cat, amber eyes Deputy - Cinderstorm: gray tabby tom, blue eyes Medicine Cat - Dovepelt: speckled gray she-cat, very pale green eyes Warriors - Badgerface: black tom with white chest and muzzle, amber eyes - Sagereed: pale gray and white tom, amber eyes - Vineflower: solid gray she-cat, ice blue eyes - Briarstem: light brown tabby tom, pale green eyes - Foxpelt: ginger tabby tom with white tail and paws, amber eyes - Littleclaw: black tom, pale blue eyes Queens - Willowsting: pale gray tabby she-cat, pale blue eyes. expecting Cinderstorm's kits - Robinstorm: Brown and white tabby she-cat, amber eyes. Expecting Briarstem's kits Elders - Acornfall: golden brown tabby tom, amber eyes - Duststreak: dusky brown agouti tom, amber eyes Cats Outside Clans - Aurora: Colorpoint she-cat Prologue Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress